Future of our past
by dancingwithinbrokendreams
Summary: It was only a school trip. A high school senior and her two friends are transported into the eighteenth century Scotland! Find out what happnes in a whirlwind romance and a battle no one can win set in a mix of the 2nd and 3rd book


**Hello! This is my first Outlander fanfiction and I hope you liked it. The storyline is not going to exactly follow the book but it's mainly set after the second/ third book. Enjoy, Review! FLAMERS WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

* * *

The clouds overhead rolled ominously across the sky. I kept my eyes on the sky, resisting the urge to bolt into the nearest building. I hated storms. I looked around at the almost deserted streets and sighed. Where were they? A low, loud growl split the sky, soon followed by a flash of lightning. I stood, rooted to the sidewalk with fear; every muscle in my body was tense.

_Damn you Sachi move!_

I gathered what wits I had left and raced into the nearest building. I clutched at the handle of the door and rushed in just as another roar of thunder rolled across the sky. I stood shakily for a few minutes, ignoring the stares I was receiving. A waiter, a tall, brown haired man in his mid thirties walked up to me, an expression of concern etched across his face.

"Are ye alright?" he asked in a thick, Scottish accent. I opened my mouth to say something, thought better of it, and closed it again, nodding my head once. He cast a suspicious eye over my trembling form before steering me into the nearest booth.

"Dinna ye worry yourself lass, the storm will pass." I managed a shaky smile as he pressed a glass of water in my hands. He gave me a small pat on the shoulder before turning to greet a group of tourists who had rushed in, dripping wet and looking frazzled.

I looked curiously around at the homely looking pub and sighed.

I had been here only a week and it had been raining on and off for the longest time. I glanced at the window I was sitting by and reached to pull up the blinds. I loved the rain, hated storms. I let out a small shriek as a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, illuminating a face pressed against the glass, peering in. The figure jerked its head to look at me before I dropped the blinds again. The door opened a few seconds later and the owner of the face stood in the doorway, dark eyes scanning the small pub. My heart was fluttering but I smiled as I realized who the tall, wet boy was. I waved at him and a smile spread across his face. His black hair was sopping wet and he shook like a dog, causing the waiter to look at him in disgust. Shaking off the waiter's attempt to hand him a towel, he strode across the room until he was hovering over me. His long, thin nose matched his dark features.

"You look like a gargoyle." I stated. His eyes narrowed to slits and he growled at me.

"Where were you?" he demanded. I returned his glare in full.

"I." I said, stressing out each word "was waiting for you. You, however, never bothered to show up and it started to storm." He puffed up angrily before plopping himself in the seat across from me. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, a habit of his when he was upset or angry. He took a deep breath and looked at me again, his expression softening.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought someone had taken you." I was about to laugh at this comment until I saw he was serious.

"Oh come on Jack, why would anyone want to take me?" I said, brushing my shoulder length, dark brown curls from my face. His dark eyes clashed with my light green ones.

"You're an easy target." I puffed up at this and opened my mouth to tell him off when a screech shot across the pub. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the tall, blue eyed girl standing in the doorway. The tiny blonde spikes on her head had gone flat with the weight of the rain and she looked thoroughly pissed off. The waiter rushed to her, offering a towel but she pushed past him and headed for our table. I smiled despite myself as I watched Jack lower himself in his seat. She paused before me and glared at Jack.

"You are an ass." She hissed. Jack, seeing that people were watching, straightened up and glared back.

"And you're just realizing this?" he smirked.

"YOU LEFT ME IN THE RAIN WITH THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU SAW SACHI DIVE INTO AN ALLEY! THEN AFTER I'VE FALLEN OVER EVERYHTING AND WAS SOPPING WET WITHOUT FINDING ANY SIGN OF HER, YOU'VE DISAPPEARED! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" she turned her anger onto the tourists and other customers who all hastily avoided her gaze and turned away. Sighing, she plopped herself next to me and laid her head on her arms. The pub soon began to buzz with the conversation and I was left staring at my two best friends.

"Um…Kate? Can you explain to me why you thought I would be in an alley?" I asked.

Kate raised her head and sighed.

"You are brave Sachi, but you have to admit, storms turn you into jelly." I suppressed a grin at the image of me turning into jelly and nodded at her to continue. "You may not realize it but you have this habit of being rooted to the spot when it starts storming and then diving head first into the nearest hole you can find."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I realized that." I said.

"Not to mention you're short." I glared at Kate who broke into a grin.

"I am not short!" I hissed.

"Yes you are, shorter than normal." I glared at Kate who was still grinning. It was true. I was short. I was in high school and everyone was at least a head taller than I was.

"Okay fine I'm short, but what had that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just like reminding you of it. Besides, I know that if anyone calls you short besides me and…Jack" at this she glared at the boy across the table, "They wouldn't be standing for very long." I picked up the glass of water I had been drinking and took a sip.

Kate, Jack, and I had become friends during our freshman year in high school. Well, Kate and Jack hated each other but we still hung out as a group. I glanced at the two people sitting with me and smiled. It was our senior year and we had all signed up for a trip to Scotland for a "learning experience". Truthfully, Jack just went because we had to choose somewhere and he refused to "leave me by myself in the middle of a strange place". Kate went because I was going, not to mention her love of Scottish tradition and I…I came to find an adventure.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will have more to it. Please review! Flamers welcome. **


End file.
